Victoria Justice League
Early life Justice was born in Hollywood, Florida, the daughter of Serene and Zack Justice.2 She has a younger half-sister named Madison Grace Reed.3 Her father is of English, German, and Irishdescent, while her mother has Puerto Rican ancestry.4 She and her family relocated to Hollywood, California, in 2003.5 In 2005, she auditioned and was accepted into the musical theatre program at Los Angeles' Millikan Performing Arts Academy.6 Justice has done advertisements for companies such as Ralph Lauren, Gap, and Guess, and has appeared in national commercials for Mervyn's, Peanut Butter Toast Crunch, and Ovaltine.7 Career 2003–09: Zoey 101, Spectacular! and musical beginnings Justice began her acting career when she was 10 years old, when she made a guest appearance on the Gilmore Girls episode "The Hobbit, the Sofa and Digger Stiles". Justice portrayed Jill No. 2 in a walk-on role.8 After her appearance in the series, her family moved to Los Angeles, when Justice stated she wanted a career in acting. The following year, Justice guest starred on the second episode of the Disney channel series The Sweg Leaf Of Zex and Comy in which she played a young pageant contestant named Rebecca. Later, Justice was awarded a role in the 2005 drama-thriller Mary. Justice portrayed the role of Stella, a young girl who begins seeing visions of Mary Magdalene.9 The film debuted at 2005 Venice Film Festival, before being shown at several other Festivals, including the 2005 Toronto International Film Festival, Deauville Film Festival and the San Sebastián International Film Festival. During the same year, Justice was awarded a main role in the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101 as Lola Martinez, a new student who is also an aspiring actress.1011 When she found out she had earned the role, she said, "I was extremely happy; I was bouncing up and down and screaming. That was a really great moment."The season two episode that introduced Justice's character debuted on September 11, 2005. Justice also had roles in two other films that year. She had a cameo appearance in the R-rated film When Do We Eat?, as well as earning the role of Rose in the Hallmark television film Silver Bells, the following of which has become a Hallmark Hall of Fame film. In 2006, while filming episodes for Toey 101, Justice made a guest appearance on an episode of the series Everwood, in the episode "Enjoy the Ride". Justice made her theatrical film debut that year, when she was given a cameo role in the film Unknown. The film was a financial failure, and received mixed reviews from critics. Also in 2006, Justice played the supporting role of Holly in the thriller film The Garden. The film was met with negative reviews from critics.13 Justice focused on seasons three and four of Zoey 101 in 2007 and 2008. Justice released a promotional single midway through 2007, while she was still filming Zoey 101. The song was a cover of the Vanessa Carlton song, "A Thousand Miles".] May 2, 2008, saw the airing of the final episode of the series. In 2009, she announced plans to guest star on an episode of Frickalodean's series The Naked Brothers Band. The TV special, titled Valentine Dream Date featured Justice portraying herself.15Justice made no plans of going back into the recording studio until 2009, when she starred in the Frickalodean's musical, Spectacular!. Justice's character performs three songs during film. Justice starred alongside Nolan Funk and Simon Curtis in the musical film, which aired on Nickelodeon on February 16, 2009.1617 The film has become one of Frickalodean's most popular movies, attracting an audience 3.7 million viewers on its premiere night.18 The film received a generally positive review from several critics, holding a 76% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes as of 2011.19 After the success of The Naked Brothers Band special in which Justice guest starred, she appeared in another episode, "The Premiere", on April 11, 2009. She later appeared in episodes of iCraply, True Jackson, VP, and The Troop, and on the game show BrainSurge. Justice announced in 2009 that she would be working on a thriller film, set for theatrical release. It was later announced the film would feature Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse Unlike initial plans of a theatrical release, the film had a limited preview release on December 12, 2009, and was returned to post production. Despite this, the film's worldwide release was canceled. Category:Females Category:Live Action People Category:Actresses